


Almost Heaven

by MosherEndgame



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Desire, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Sexual Tension, Smut, Touching, mosher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherEndgame/pseuds/MosherEndgame
Summary: Cam and Noel enjoy each other in the Caribbean.





	Almost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a one shot turned into a short series. Enjoy.

The plane made contact with the land, stirring Cam from his light sleep. He glanced out his window to see palm trees and the small red and tan building of Cyril E. King Airport. It would only be hours now until him and Noel were tangled together in a room overlooking the clear blue water of the Atlantic Ocean. It would have made him ridiculously happy to travel with his blue-eyed beau but they couldn't take that chance, it was hard enough to disguise himself so no one could even remotely identify him. He often stood out with his bright red hair and pale, freckled face. 

Cam stretched his long limbs as he exited the plane and felt the humid Caribbean air hit his exposed skin. There was something about the muggy air that made him feel relaxed and calm. Glancing over at the water of the bay he grinned to himself as thoughts of him and Noel splashing and stealing wet kisses entered his mind. This was the first (and maybe the only) time they would vacation together like this. I mean, they had their short, secret getaways here and there but this was the first time traveling so far, and to somewhere tropical.

It would be a couple hours until Noel arrived so Cam hopped on the ferry that would bring him to the island of St. John. He had booked a beautiful Airbnb villa with a panoramic view of Coral Bay, aptly named "Almost Heaven." If it looked as amazing as the pictures, he would be getting two breathtaking views this trip, the scenery, and Noel. 

After the short boat ride to the neighboring island Cam waved down one of the open air 'taxis' to take him to the villa. He wanted to check out his vacation digs before going to the local market to stock up on food and alcohol. The younger man didn't want them to have to worry about much of anything while they were together, only enjoying each other. He was giddy with excitement just thinking about it. 

He hadn't given up where they were staying, he wanted it to be a surprise. The villa was absolutely stunning, modern and open with a private pool and sun deck. All Cam could think about was fucking Noel in every corner, inside and out. He needed Noel to fuck him too. The redhead preferred to top but he loved Noel's thick cock filling his tight hole, he could feel every inch of the man inside him, it was euphoric.

A couple hours later, after heading into town and falling asleep on the cushioned lounge chair by the pool, overlooking sparkling blue water, Cam's phone chimed indicating he'd received a message. 

Noel [1:15pm] on the ground, hard for you, where are you? 

Cam smiled at his phone, he had told Noel to text him when he landed so that he could give him the address. His man was obviously horny which in turn made the blood shoot straight to the redhead's dick. He palmed his hardening cock through the thin fabric of his swim trunks, he could get off to the image of fucking Noel over the deck ledge but he would just wait for the real thing. 

Cam [1:16pm] put Almost Heaven in gps, don't look at pics, can't wait to suck u off. 

Noel [1:35pm] I have to take a ferry? are you waiting for me in a castle? ;) good thing your ass is worth it 

After jumping jacks and sit-ups to burn off his nervous energy Cam finally heard a vehicle pull up to the front of the villa. He hadn't seen Noel in a couple of months so the men definitely had some catching up to do. The redhead opened the front door to greet his lover. 

"Thank you amigo!!" Cam heard Noel shout to his taxi driver as he backed out of the driveway. The younger man leaned against the door frame waiting for the brunette to give him his undivided attention. He would hold that attention for the next five days. 

Finally the brunette turned to face the younger man and stopped in his tracks at the sight of the lean, shirtless redhead standing before him. 

"Well fuck," Noel started, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the older man said nodding his head and biting his lower lip in approval of a shirtless Cam. 

Noel dropped his bags and moved quickly toward the other man, gripping Cam's narrow hips he pushed the redhead roughly into the door behind him. He was famished and Cam was a whole fucking meal. 

"This place is incredible," Noel breathed, lightly brushing his full pouty lips against Cam's, "but damn you are a masterpiece," the older man trailed off running his hand over Cam's chest, his defined abs, tracing the cut of his V down and over the growing bulge in his shorts. Gently grasping the redhead's dick he stroked it over the fabric, finally allowing his lips to make contact with Cam's. Noel tenderly kissed Cam, want and need and pure adoration radiating from every fiber of his being.

Cam shivered under Noel's touch, all he wanted in life was to be touched and loved by the other man. He could feel his heart swelling in his chest and dick swelling with blood. He'd never felt so intensely for another human being like he did for Noel Fisher. 

"Let me show you around," the redhead said softly as he returned soft kisses. He loved when Noel was needy for him, it fucked him up in the best way and he wanted more so he pulled away. 

"You want to show me around when I'm sporting this?" the brunette asked pointing at his hard dick bulging his grey shorts. 

"Come on," Cam took Noel's hand laughing, "you'll really like this," the redhead said practically dragging the other man through the house. 

"Here's the living room, here's the dining room, here's the kitchen, master bedroom is that way," the younger man said, dramatically waving his hands in all directions. "Here is the pool, and look at that view." 

"I am looking at the view," the brunette smirked as he backed Cam up to the edge of the deck, desperate to get his hands back on the redhead. Noel placed his thumbs under the elastic of Cam's swim trunks and brushed as low as he could. 

"I really need you to take these off," blue eyes met green as Noel licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Someone's eager," Cam whispered leaning down to gain access to Noel's exposed neck. He kissed below Noel's left earlobe, lingering to suck at the soft skin there, knowing it drove the other man wild. Soon the redhead was leaving wet kisses down the brunette's neck as he fumbled to unzip the older man's shorts. Finally getting them undone he pushed Noel backward until his calves hit the cushioned lounge chair behind him. 

"Sit," the redhead demanded. 

Noel sat down as Cam kneeled on the end of the chair, helping the brunette scoot backward so his back was against the cushions. The redhead settled between Noel's thick thighs, leaning forward to take his beautiful bottom lip between his teeth. Gently sucking Cam bit and teased one of his favorite parts of Noel's body. 

"Said I couldn't wait to suck you off," the redhead said smiling against Noel's mouth, big hands gripping the sides of the brunette's shorts as he desperately tried to shimmy them over and down his perfectly plump ass. 

Still sucking on Noel's lip, Cam was finally able to get Noel's shorts off and pulled his boxers down with them. He didn't want to break contact with the brunette's lips but he needed his mouth wrapped around Noel's cock. Noel's masterpiece of a cock. Cam lifted himself into a sitting position between the older man's legs and stared at the proud cock of the man below him. 

"You miss me?" Cam asked spitting into his hand, "looks like it," the redhead continued as he cupped the head of Noel's dick in his hand and let his saliva drip down the sides. Using the thumb and forefinger of his right hand Cam teased Noel's head, letting it slip through the "O" his fingers made. 

Lust blown blue eyes stared up at green as Cam said and did all the things that drove Noel crazy. His eyes drifted from the redhead's face to his strong chest, to chiseled abs and finally to the huge dick tenting his trunks. If he wasn't careful he would come just from looking at the stupid gorgeous redhead. 

"Always miss you," Noel said quietly, wishing things could be different. Wishing he could be with Cam every moment of every second of every day. 

"No one sucks this dick like me," the redhead used one hand to brace himself as he leaned down to lick the precum from the sensitive slit of Noel's dick, "I can guarantee that." 

Taking the tip between his lips he sucked and swirled his tongue around the brunette's swollen head. He kept eye contact as he circled his tongue around and around the smooth skin. He loved to tease Noel only slightly less than he enjoyed pleasing him. 

"That's the truth," Noel gasped, hands grasping at cushions, desperately trying not to blow it, Cam always knew how to make him absolutely fall apart. 

Cam took more of Noel into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks he sucked the brunette's cock, letting it slip in and out of his hungry mouth. Momentarily pausing the redhead brought his hand up to wipe a mixture of precum and saliva from Noel's wet cock. 

"I bet you are really tight. Huh? Haven't had this," Cam said gently dipping one finger just inside Noel's tight ring of nerves, "in a while. Huh?" 

And with that, the younger man took the other man's impossibly hard dick back into his mouth. Cam hummed around the brunette's thick shaft as he let it fill his mouth and hit the back of his throat. His finger worked in and out of Noel, getting deeper with each entry. He knew the older man wouldn't last much longer as he felt strong thighs quivering and soft moans escaping beautiful lips. 

"Cam...." Noel gasped, unable to finish a thought let alone a sentence, he was coming undone with his dick deep in Cam's throat and the redhead's finger buried in his ass. Moments later waves of ecstasy washed over him as he came relentlessly in hot spurts down his lover's throat.

"Mmmm," Cam slowly let Noel's still hard cock slide out of his mouth, making eye contact he licked the other man's sensitive slit clean and smirked up at the brunette. 

Noel extended his hand, reaching for the redhead. He wanted to be enveloped in Cam's heat, even under the hot Caribbean sun. 

"Get up here." 

Cam let his finger slip out of Noel and made his way up the shorter man's body, making sure to pull his boxers up for him. He settled on his side, body wedged in the small space between Noel and the edge of the chair. He slung his left arm over the brunette and softly pressed his mouth to Noel's, letting his tongue gently part pouty lips he kissed the other man tenderly. 

"What a way to start a vacation," Noel grinned into their kiss. 

"The best way to start a vacation," the redhead replied relaxing his body and nestling his face into the crook of Noel's neck. 

"You are intoxicating," Cam said inhaling the scent of the brunette. 

"Sometimes you're so fucking corny," the brunette laughed. 

"Sure, but you love it."

"I really do," Noel replied running his fingers down the soft skin of Cam's back, thankful he had the redhead in his arms. 


End file.
